five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Gumball's 3: The Grieving
Five Nights at Gumball's 3: The Grieving is a Fangame made by TheSpongeBro133. Release Date January 12th, 2020 Animatronics Springlock Darwin Appearance: Same as the usual Springlock Darwin we know and love since Five Nights at Gumball's 1, except Orange Dude (Michelangelo Smith) Is in it. Ew Indeed. Shame Gumball Appearance: Same as Gumball, except has a Series of Burns on him and he lost his arm and face, now he feels how Withered Bonnie feels. Shame Nicholas Appearance: Same as the classic Variation, except Burned and lost a LARGE Chunk of her torso and her Hands. Shame Richard Appearance: Same as the classic Variation, except Burned and lost Half of his Ear and Suiting of Lower Legs and Feet. Fusion of Doom Appearance: Same as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, except Burned and Fused together into a HUGE mess. Shame Banana Joe Appearance: Same as Banana Joe, except Burned and lost his Arm, Hand and Leg. Blob of Madness Appearance: Same as other Newcomers from FNaG 2 , Except Burned and Fused into a HUMUNGOUS mess. Petrified Wolfychu Appearance: A Even Messier Mess than Fusion of Doom. Looks like Every Single Five Nights at Gumball's 2 Animatronic fused together. Withered TheSpongeBro133 Appearance: Same as TheSpongeBro133, Except He lost a Suit of Leg, A Suit of Torso, and A suit of Lower leg and Feet and he lost his Face and Ear. Humans * Jordan Sweeto * Phone Friend (Jeff Waddell) * Employee 2 (Ralph Brown) * Employee 5 (Jerry Kenny) Petrified Wolfy's Minions # The Owl # Nightmare Fredbear # Phantom Thieves # Nightmare # Flumpty # Withered Freddy # Yendo # Endo 02 # Cinema Freddy (Five Nights at Sesame Street: Yearbook Location) # Funtime Freddy Endings * The Saddest Ending in TheSpongeBro133 History * Bad Ending * Good Ending * Best Ending * Together Ending The Saddest Ending in TheSpongeBro133 History Ending Cutscene *the warehouse was a total wreck* Jeff Waddell: That thing was Hecking Strong. After All, We are still best friends forever. *sings Bff song from Spongebob Musical* *the Playable Character, Employee 2, and Employee 5 Joined in* *all fade to dust* *fades out to see a crowd in a Movie Theater crying* Paper TheSpongeBro133: Sad that Johnathan's Journey ended here. *blows nose* *screen turns black as sound gets quiet* *credits roll as Sad Romance plays* Five Nights at Gumball's 3: The Grieving Made by TheSpongeBro133 Gilbert Gottfried as Paper TheSpongeBro133 Everyone Else as More Characters Sounds from FNaF and FNaTL Thanks for The Amazing World of Gumball, Cartoon Network and the Lost Episode, Whoever the heck made it. Congratulations! you got the Saddest Ending in TheSpongeBro133 History Ending! Bad Ending Cutscene Withered TheSpongeBro133: Knock Knock *bzzt* I'm coming to get you right now. *bzt* *the Playable Character runs away* *the Playable Character gets surrounded* *the Playable Character runs the other way* *Withered TheSpongeBro133 Scream Sound* Congratulations! you got the Bad Ending! Good Ending Cutscene Jeff Waddell: I bet I could rebuild the Animatronics. Employee 2: Good bet. Employee 5: Same here. *the crowd watched as the Animatronics are being rebuilt* Employee 2: We Finally rebuilt the Animatronics, boys. *the Crowd goes wild* Congratulations! you got the Good Ending! Best Ending Cutscene *the Playable Character walks to a mix of Five Nights at Gumball's 2* *tears run down its face* *parts tear apart* *back to normal* *the Playable Character starts to hug* *zoom out to see the entire crowd* Bob (Puppy Dog Pals): *about to walk out* Paper TheSpongeBro133: The Movie is Almost Over. Let's watch this part together as Brothers. *both the Playable Character and the former Mess of Parts walk together* *Employee 5 rebuilds the Animatronics and the Warehouse* *the text which reads The End appears* Paper Thespongebro133: Finally the movie is over, Now Let's Get Outta Here. *the Crowd leaves* *the same credits as the Saddest Ending in TheSpongeBro133 History Ending rolls as the screen zooms in, this time with Saxaboogie* Together Ending Cutscene Wip Trivia * The Title is a Reference to a Lost Episode of Gumball. * The Saddest Ending in TheSpongeBro133 History is So Very Terribly Extremely Sad it Makes you cry, same go for the Entire Crowd in the Movie theater. * In the Best Ending Cutscene, Wolfy is free from a Way Bigger Mess of Parts. * The Voice of Charles Waddell (Tom Kenny) also voices Spongebob Squarepants from the Series with the Same Name, Ice King from Adventure Time, Heffer from Rocko's Modern Life, Dog from Cat-Dog, Mayor from The Power Puff Girls, and A.r.f from Puppy Dog Pals. * The two YouTube Animators ( the main characters) are known for Storytelling. Gallery Category:Games Category:Games by TheSpongeBro133